


Infinitum

by WoodiestComic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Insanity, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Tony Stark, Tony's vision comes true, What is reality?, but with a slight twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: Tony is alone after the civil war when he is brought down memory lane. The vision Wanda showed him is like a bleeding wound... then again, Tony had never cringed at the sight of blood.In which Tony sees the vision from Wanda, but this time it is different.





	Infinitum

He stared down at the shield, fingers tracing the ugly gashes in the rare metal. They reminded him of something… something he’d seen a long time ago. God, it felt like ages, but the image was scorched into his mind, into his _soul_. He thought back to then, all those years ago. Or maybe it hadn’t been that long. He didn’t know.

The sight had been horrible. His worst fear come true. He’d looked around, trapped in the eternity of space while the chitauri swarmed around him, screeching with no sound and dashing for the giant hole in space where he could see the blue skies and bright colours of earth.

The Avengers, all of them, lay broken before him. The hulk’s body was still spasming, death having a hard time getting hold even now. There was blood on the ground, soaking into the dark stone. They were staring… staring at him with accusing, blank eyes. He stepped closer, hands shaking.

It was horrible...

The shield, _his_ shield now, wasn’t it? The same shield that had pierced his armour and broken his ribs. It lay there, broken, defeated. He could reach out and feel the pieced of sharp metal, but he didn’t. He didn’t have to.

It was… horrible…

It _should_ be horrible…

Something… laughter, rang through the empty void. The chitauri swirled around him, but didn’t seem to attack him. They were looking at him now, circling him, swarming, but never attacking. His arm felt heavy… heavier than usual. A golden glove, a gauntlet, coated his hand like it was made for it. The stones, _his_ stones now, shone brightly, humming with power.

It… It was….

Laughter. He could hear it now, clearer than ever before. His chest was bubbling, shaking, and it took him some time to realize it was _him_ laughing. He couldn’t stop. He _wouldn’t_ stop. Still laughing, he brought the gauntlet up to stare at it. The golden metal was stained red with blood, but that didn’t stop the gems, the _beautiful_ gems, to glow even brighter with his approval. The chitauri shouted and screeched, circling him like sharks whom had smelled the blood in the water and followed its call.

It was… destruction. The end of this world, and the beginning of a new one.

It was…

It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!   
> I hope you enjoyed this REALLY short fic I wrote in like five minutes before class started and then posted because why not? Just had to get this out of my system, so it might be REALLY bad, but I don't know. That's up to you :)


End file.
